mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jerry Doyle (radio host)
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, United States | deathdate = | othername = | website = http://www.jerrydoyle.com | spouse = Andrea Thompson (1995-1997) }} Jerry Doyle (born July 16, 1956, in Brooklyn, New York) is an American talk radio host, conservative political commentator, and television actor. His nationally-syndicated talk show, The Jerry Doyle Show, airs throughout the United States on Talk Radio Network. As an actor, Doyle is best known for his role as Michael Garibaldi in the science fiction series Babylon 5. Early life Doyle graduated from Pope John XXIII Regional High School in Sparta, New Jersey, Class of 1974. He played varsity football and basketball. He was nicknamed "Master of the Mach", a reference to his canary-yellow and black Ford Mustang. Doyle received a Bachelor of Science Degree in Aeronautics from Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University, while also receiving his flight training. Previously a corporate jet pilot and after a decade as a stockbroker, Doyle made an abrupt career change into acting in 1991, and Babylon 5 was his first significant role. After starring on that show, Doyle ran for public office, but lost the race and subsequently became the host of the Jerry Doyle Show. While radio is his main occupation, Doyle continues to star in occasional voice acting and film roles. Doyle is the ex-husband of actress Andrea Thompson, who played the role of telepath Talia Winters in the first two seasons of Babylon 5. Politics In 2000, Doyle unsuccessfully ran for the United States House of Representatives in California's 24th Congressional district (Los Angeles and Ventura counties), as a Republican. He later severed his ties with the party, and now declares himself an independent. Radio show Weekdays from 12PM-3PM PT (3PM-6PM ET), the Jerry Doyle Show airs on the Talk Radio Network, though the show airs at different times in different markets. He differs from other conservative talk show hosts, such as Sean Hannity and Rush Limbaugh, in that his focus is not exclusively political, and more laid back similar to Gonzo Journalism. On his radio show he coined the phrase "Grapefruit Mentality", defined as the ability for the public to become interested in an object or person just because the media is paying attention to it. As an example, Doyle explains if there were a segment on the news every night with a television camera pointed at a grapefruit, people will eventually travel great distances just to see the grapefruit that was on TV. Other examples Doyle uses of Grapefruit Mentality are the images of the Virgin Mary on a grilled cheese sandwich and a Virgin Mary sighting under an overpass in Chicago. It can also refer to the public's fascination with celebrity court cases such as Michael Jackson and Robert Blake. Works in other media * External links * * Category:American actor-politicians Category:American talk radio hosts Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University alumni Category:1956 births Category:Living people bg:Джери Дойл de:Jerry Doyle it:Jerry Doyle no:Jerry Doyle (skuespiller) pt:Jerry Doyle ru:Дойл, Джерри fi:Jerry Doyle sv:Jerry Doyle